


纸片人全员黑化-短篇

by Nine1998



Series: 纸片人x你 [2]
Category: OneD
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: Teacher





	纸片人全员黑化-短篇

深黑的西装外套，毫无表情的面瘫脸，但你确信他在看见你的成绩后眉头抽动了一下。  
课后的教室，只解开了裤子拉链的男人，紧贴着一个少女，少女在黑板上写字的手还在颤抖，不时的想压抑住唇缝间的呻吟。  
被压下身子，臀部上又挨了几下掌掴，不用看等下结束定是红肿起来了。那人一手伸进来搓揉着胸乳，幅度也加快了不少。  
“又做错了……白痴！”  
——李泽言

用绝对迅速的过肩摔和鞭腿收服了班上刺头的学生，整个班风气得到了大幅度的提升和改善。  
这一天教室的讲台似乎是换了一个更大的，课代表也请假没有来上课。  
台上帅气的老师让大家开始自由背诵课文，总是隐隐约约听见有女生小声奇怪的声音。  
讲台背后，消失的课代表，舔舐着老师的棒体，被几下深喉顶的眼泪汪汪。  
台上的手放下来，安抚的摸摸她的脸，“你今天表现真好。”  
——白起

带着眼镜的化学老师，清冷的语气给大家讲着质变和化学工程式。  
在你把不及格的试卷委屈巴巴拿去办公室找他的时候，他反手握住了你的手腕，带到了自己的怀里。  
“为什么总是学不好我的东西呢？”他舔着你的耳垂，“不如我们做一点交换分子的事情吧。”  
——许墨

大概是昨天没有休息好，或者是……的原因吧，今天上课总是有些昏昏沉沉的，连那个人讲了些什么都有些迷糊的听不进去。  
体内的东西突然苏醒，吓的整个人瞬间清醒了起来。同桌发来担忧的问候，你摇摇头，感觉整个身体对周遭的一切都敏感了起来。  
讲台上的人宣布提前下课，大家都可以出去自由活动了。  
“薯片小姐，你看上去，好像很热呢。”他的手上把玩着的，是一个遥控器。  
——周棋洛


End file.
